futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2018 (Uncle ggrandpa's Universe)
2018 '('MMXVIII) 'was a common year starting on Monday (dominical letter G) of the Gregorian calendar, the 2018th year of the Common Era (CE) and ''Anno Domini ''(AD) designations, the 18th year of the 3rd Millennium, the 18th year of the 21st century, and the 9th year of the 2010s decade. Previous year: 2017 Next year: 2019 2018 was designated as: * the International Year of Important Events Events January * January 1 – * January 9 ** The Central African Bank is established in Bangui. ** A missile defense shield is deployed in Europe to defend against Iranian Nuclear Missiles. * January 13 – * January 20 – February * February 9-25 - The 2018 Winter Olympics were held in Pyeongchang, South Korea March * March 16 – Qatar diplomatic crisis: Egypt re-established relations with Qatar, ending the 9 month long crisis April May * May 1 – * May 22 – United States President Donald Trump announced the creation of the ''National Lunar Program. With the goal of returning U.S. astronauts to the Moon by 2023. June * June 4 – Uganda became an Oil Producing Nation, the last of the oil isn't drilled until 2048. * June 24 - Saudi Arabia starts allowing Women to Drive * June 25 – Polio was eradicated by American Doctors/Scientists Micheal Townley and James Anderson (Anderson would eventually become the Governor of Oregon in 2034). * June 30 – July * July 1 - Mexican President of the Senate Roberto Gil Zuarth of the National Action Party is elected the 58th President of Mexico. * July 27 – Scottish Revolution begins: over 1000 protesters rally around Scotland demanding to become a sovereign Republic. August * August 2 – * August 8 – British Prime Minister Theresa May declares Scotland is in a state of rebellion. September * September 3 – the U.S. and South Korea issue a dual declaration of war on North Korea due to their Inhumane Actions. This abruptly starts the 2nd Korean War * September 5 ** ** 2nd Korean War: The DMZ Battle ends with a Northern victory * September 7 – 2nd Korean War: North Korea begins a bombing/shelling campaign against various Southern cities * September 12 – ISIS claims responsibility for a terror attack in Madrid, Spain. Killing 23 and injuring 57; Including the Spanish King. * September 16 – Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau is Impeached by the Canadian Parliament. * September 23 – 2nd Korean War: North Korea successfully invades South Korea using stolen technology from an arms storage at the DMZ. * September 28 ** ** October * October 5 – Scientists drill into the Earth's mantle * October 21 – Scottish Revolution: Scottish Revolutionary Leader Angus King delivers his "Independence or Bust" speech at the Scot Parliament building in Edinburgh. * October 27 – November * November 30 – December * December 7 ** London's '''Crossrail, (commonly known as Elizabeth line), opens in London, England. ** * December 12 – Scottish Revolution: British Soldiers open fire at 236 Scottish citizens at a Rally in Glasgow, killing 129 and injuring 107. This would eventually be known as the Bloody Holidays. * December 18 – * December 19 – * December 23 – Scottish Revolution: the Scottish Parliament declares a war for Independence against the United Kingdom. * * December 28 - * * December 31 - Scottish War for Independence: Category:Uncle ggrandpa's universe Category:Timeline Category:Years Category:Outdated Articles